Strange Allies
by Emily Reznor
Summary: When Janine Hathaway shows up at the Irish academy offering Scarlett Kearney the job opportunity of a lifetime, she accepts thinking of it as a way out for a while, but the world she knows is about to change.


**I actually started writing this back before Bloodlines came out, and wasn't planning on working on it any longer, but it's kind of been nawing at me. So, I hope you all enjoy it. I may be a bit slow putting up new chapters, so work with me, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Scarlett!" Someone shouted from behind me, as I made my way to one of the practice rooms. I turned, and smiled when I recognized Brigan jogging toward me. "Morning love." He said, once he'd reached me, and we began walking side-by-side. Brigan aka Guardian Foley had been a school guardian at the Russian academy while I had been attending school here in Ireland -he was a few years older than me. He -along with many others- had been transferred here, when some of our guardians had been killed in the St. Vladmir's massacre. After all of the craziness, it seemed that the two of us had needed something a little more physical than counseling to get over all of the loss, but lately I felt like he was taking advantage of the fact that we had been together. My father wasn't crazy about the relationship, but if he really wanted to stop it, he could have just switched up the schedule so that our days off didn't always fall on the same days.<p>

"Good morning, Brigan." I greeted, glancing toward him.

"What are you up to, today?" He asked -his English accent thick-, catching my arm and pulling me back toward him, so that I was standing quite close to him. I met his serious honey colored eyes with a small smile, and reached up to brush his white-blond hair out of his eyes. I shrugged.

"I was going to go watch the novices." I admitted. He nodded, clearly disappointed. "I'll come find you later." I added.

"Right.. Have fun." He replied, and then he walked away. I sighed heavily, wondering how things had gotten so complicated, and continued toward the practice room.

I was standing against the wall, with a few other guardians watching the senior novices -who were only a year or so younger than myself- practicing their combat moves. Since I was not an instructor, and was also not assigned to any specific Moroi, I didn't really have anything better to do, even if it was my day off. So, I was that much more surprised when my father, Rodger Kearney, captain of Ireland's Moroi/Dhampir academy guardians, entered the room and discreetly made his way toward me. I met him halfway, having noticed him as soon as he walked in.

"Mornin', Scarlett." He greeted me in his deep Irish accent, gesturing for me to follow him outside.

"Father." I greeted, with a tight nod -a very light Irish accent of my own. "What can I do for you?" I asked, getting to the point. I knew this was not a social visit.

"Guardian Janine Hathaway is here, and she would like to speak to you." I stared at him in surprise. Janine Hathaway was an amazing, not to mention famous, guardian. I'd had the privelege of meeting her after St. Vladmir's Academy had been attacked by a large group of strigoi, I had been one of the guardians flown in for back up when the captain of the school decided to do a rescue mission.

"Guardian Hathaway wants to see me?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Aye, you best get going. It'd be rude to keep her waitin'." Yeah, rude was an understatement. So, we both picked up our pace and made our way to the Guardian's building, I quickly pulled my long dark auburn hair up into a ponytail, to show my promise and molnija marks -i had quite a few of them. When we got to the door, I paused for just a moment, long enough to take a deep breath and let it back out, before forcing myself to follow my father inside. "Guardian Hathaway, so nice t' see ya." He greeted her warmly. She was a short woman, a good half a foot or so shorter than I, with short curly red-orange hair and dark eyes. "My daughter, Scarlett." He added, gesturing to where I stood a little ways away. I stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Good morning, Guardian Hathaway." I greeted her. "It's such a pleasure to see you again, and under much better circumstances, I hope." Since last time was right after a massacre. Her lips quirked into a small smile.

"Good to see you too, Scarlett." She greeted, her Scottish lilt ringing clear.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, as my father gestured for us to sit down. Janine gave me a long look before glancing at my father.

"A great opportunity has come up." My father started, taking the reins on the conversation. "It seems that young guardian Rose Hathaway will be going with guardian Belikov to visit his family in Russia -Belikov hasn't seen his family since young Queen Vasilissa Dragomir saved him from being strigoi." I shuddered inwardly, I had been there when Belikov had been bitten. "But, I am to understand that Hathaway will not leave her charge, unless there is an agreeable alternative."

"And that," Janine said "is where you come in." she finished for my father. I guess I looked confused because she continued. "You graduated from this school with marks as high as my daughter's -if not a little higher." She said with a bit of pride reserved for Rose. "No other school has had any novices with marks that high since the two of you." She added, I smiled slightly. "You're strong, dedicated, and reliable. You fought beside the other guardians and me without question. I believe that Rose will be glad to have you there protecting the queen in her place." She said, meeting my dark blue eyes. I looked to my father for any sign of what he thought I should do, but his face showed nothing. Apparently this was a decision that I would have to make on my own. So, I thought it over quickly, turning over all of the possible outcomes. It would be good to get away for a while.

"I would be honored to protect Queen Dragomir, while Guardian Rose Hathaway is away." I said, before I could change my mind. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready." She said, and with that I excused myself so that I could pack. I was a little surprised when Brigan showed up in my doorway and came inside closing the door behind him.

"I've just heard." He told me, sitting down on the edge of my bed as I hurried around the room grabbing everything I needed.

"Who told you?" I asked, glancing over at him, as I stuffed some clothes into my duffle bag.

"Your father. He seemed very smug." Brigan replied dryly. I moved to stand before him, and he caught both of my hands.

"Do you think I can do it?" I asked, gazing down at him. He studied me for a long moment.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to, Scarlett." He said, letting go of my hands and placing his on either side of my face to pull me down to his level. "I think its a great opportunity for you." He added, and he kissed me. Then his hands moved to the edge of my shirt and I had to pull away. He looked disappointed.

"I can't. Janine is waiting for me." I told him. He nodded, still disappointed. "I'll see you in a few weeks." I added, kissing his forehead. Then I grabbed my duffle bag and left quickly.

Soon, I found myself standing out on the school's landing strip with Janine and my father, waiting for the pilot to give the okay for us to come aboard. My father was having a quiet conversation with Janine as we waited, about having someone send him progress reports, so that he could see how I was doing. I turned away from them and rolled my eyes. My father and I didn't have a great relationship. Finally, the door to the jet opened, signaling that we could board.

"Take care of yourself, Scarlett." My father said, looking down at me. "Don't be a burden." He added. I gave a stiff nod.

"Yes, sir." I said, and then I followed Janine onto the plane, not looking back.


End file.
